1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording information such as a video signal or the like on a strip-like recording medium and more particularly to a recording apparatus having recording means which obliquely performs recording on the recording medium at a given angle to the direction in which the medium is transported. The invention further relates to a recording apparatus having erasing means suited for editing the information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording apparatuses of the type having recording means which obliquely perform recording on a recording medium at a given angle to the recording medium transporting direction have been known by the name of helical scanning recording apparatuses. The conventional recording apparatuses of this type have been using a whole width erasing head which is provided with a gap extending over the whole width of a recording tape. When such an erasing head is used, the oblique recording track of a signal recorded becomes as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings. Referring to these drawings, a reference numeral 11 denotes a magnetic recording tape; 11A a video signal recording part 11B a control track; 11C a voice track; 12 an erased part; 13 a recorded part; and 14 oblique record tracks. A reference symbol TS denotes an erasure starting end; TE an erasure terminating end; and An an arrow showing the direction in which the magnetic tape is being transported. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the erasure starting and terminating ends TS and TE respectively intersect a plurality of oblique recording tracks (hereinafter called slant tracks).
Therefore, in recording a new signal, the slant track of the new signal either overlaps a partly erased slant track or leaves a blank space on the tape. In the former case, a beat noise tends to occur because the record signal is recorded in the form of a frequency or a phase modulated wave. In the latter case, an intermittent signal is reproduced with a no-signal noise occurring at discontinued parts of the signal. Therefore, it is hardly possible to edit a series of signals including no noise therein.
To solve this problem, there has been proposed an apparatus having a flying erasing head which rotates on a plane parallel with the rotation plane of a recording head and which erases the same track as the trace of the recording head. However, such an apparatus is not only every expensive but also presents a problem with respect to precision required for mounting.
Furthermore, in editing the voice and video records of a video tape recorder (hereinafter called VTR) or in editing the voice records of an audio tape recorder, the timing for supplying a current to one head and the timing for cutting off a current supply to another have been simultaneously effected because of the difference between the audio recording reproducing head and the erasing head in their mechanical positions. Accordingly, there is another problem in that the voice signals overlap at the start of editing and a part to be erased remains unerased at the end of editing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recording apparatus which solves the above stated problems of the prior art with the border lines between erasing and non-erasing parts at the erasure starting end TS and the erasure terminating end TE substantially along the slant tracks.
It is another object of the invention to provide a recording apparatus which is highly suited for editing when connecting and inserting records.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a recording apparatus which ensures that a part which is to be newly recorded be satisfactorily connected to an existing recorded part when editing records on a strip-like recording medium.
These and further objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.